Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack
The music of Bluebird's Illusion was a collaboration between Fu Zhixiang and "ChrisFox." All of it was included in the Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack. Singles There are four singles included in the Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack, listed and explained in brief below. : 1. "Emotionally" as sung by ChrisFox - 4:57 Recorded in 2004 by ChrisFox, "Emotionally" was originally from the Fullmetal Alchemist video game Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel.Anime Lyrics dot Com - Emotionally - Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel : 2. "Motherland" as sung by ChrisFox - 2:42 "Motherland" was the third ending theme to the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist anime.Anime Lyrics dot Com - Motherland - Full Metal Alchemist (2003) It was rerecorded for the 2004 Bluebird's Illusion doujin by ChrisFox. : 3. "Moments" as sung by ChrisFox - 5:31 "Moments" was Ayumi Hamasaki's thirty-second single and was sung by ChrisFox in 2004 for the Bluebird's Illusion visual novel.Music release-ORICON STYLE - Ayumi Hamasaki : 4. "Emotionally" instrumental by Fu Zhixiang - 4:50 This instrumental allows the listener to explore the symphony behind the voice in the song rerecorded by ChrisFox, "Emotionally." Background music : 1. "Natural Balance" (Fu Zhixiang) - 1:24 This song loops at the main menu, after the opening featuring "Moments." : 2. "Alchemy Master" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:34 "Alchemy Master" plays at the beginning of Day One. : 3. "Forward" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:38 When Edward reaches Central Military Headquarters on Day One, this song plays. : 4. "Magnificent" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:13 "Magnificent" is featured when Edward speaks with King Bradley and Roy Mustang in the Fuehrer's office. It plays throughout the entirety of the Day. : 5. "Magnificent 2" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:01 At the end of the Day, in the evening while Edward is still at Central HQ, "Magnificent 2" is featured. It also plays during Day Four when Ed speaks with King Bradley and Mustang in the Fuehrer's Office to give them tea while Ed is having a fever. : 6. "Library" (Fu Zhixiang) - 0:54 Edit to add content. : 7. "Zone" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:44 "Zone" plays as Day One draws to a close, it becomes dark, and Edward heads home. : 8. "Wandering in the Streets" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:08 Edit to add content. : 9. "The Park of Angels" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:51 When Edward arrives home on Day One, "The Park of Angels" plays. : 10. "Darkness" (Fu Zhixiang) - 1:12 At the end of Day One, as Edward and Mustang have a serious conversation about Dr. Marco, "Darkness" is featured. : 11. "Sanctum" (Fu Zhixiang) - 1:49 Edit to add content. : 12. "Just Kidding" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:20 "Just Kidding" is a playful song that is featured when Edward shows up at Central HQ on Day Two. : 13. "Forgiveness" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:38 Edit to add content. : 14. "Memory" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:33 Edit to add content. : 15. "Fighting Spirit" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:19 This song provides the background music to any battles that may take place. : 16. "The Truth" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:15 Edit to add content. : 17. "In Peace" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:05 Edit to add content. : 18. "A Sad Dream" (Fu Zhixiang) - 1:05 Edit to add content. : 19. "Sadness" (Fu Zhixiang) - 1:00 Edit to add content. : 20. "Scheme" (Fu Zhixiang) - 2:09 Edit to add content. : 21. "To You" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:25 Edit to add content. : 22. "Gameover" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:08 The aptly named song "Gameover" plays when the player makes a wrong choice and receives the game over screen. : 23. "Brothers" (Fu Zhixiang) - 1:02 The track "Brothers" is based off the popular Fullmetal Alchemist related song "Brat'ja" (English: Brothers; Russian: Братья, Bratja, Brat'ja; Japanese: Buraacha) by Michiru Oshima. : 24. "Matrix" (Fu Zhixiang) - 3:04 Edit to add content. References Category:Music Category:Soundtrack